


RWBY Theories

by Lunar30



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, RWBY Theories, Theories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar30/pseuds/Lunar30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theories. Everyone has one. These are the collection of theories I have for RWBY. As the series goes on, we will find out if the theories are correct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. RWBY Theory Intro

In 2008, my friend in college showed me two videos by Monty Oum; Dead Fantasy 1 and 2 and since then, I have been following Monty. Deep down, I knew Monty was going to do great things in the future and I was right. After leaving Midway Games (NetherRealm Studios) and Namco Entertainment, he joined Rooster Teeth. Two things I liked came together and became even more awesome, Red vs. Blue and Monty Oum.  
 

On November 7, 2012, Monty Oum released a trailer to the world called the Red Trailer. It showed a little red riding hood character standing at a grave on snowy cliff and with a haunting, beautiful song playing in the background. As the little girl leaves the woods, into the clearing, she is confronted by a large of group of “werewolves” ready to rend her to pieces. This is where Monty Oum action goodness comes in, that little girl takes out a scythe that is also a gun and takes the pack head on. The trailer ends with that little red riding hood standing in the snow with spent ammo casing raining around her and then a silhouette picture of four girls with four letters appears that spells R, W, B,Y.

   
Monty was finally making an original series with a backing of a production studio and fans of Monty were ecstatic. Since the Red trailer of RWBY, fans were making theory about the show, like what each character was suppose to represent; Little Red Riding Hood, Snow White, Beauty from Beauty and the Beast and Goldie Locks. Even at currently writing this, at the end of Volume 2 (October 30, 2014) fans are still making theories and still excited for Volume 3.

   
Some my theories that I and many others came up with and finally have answers to are:  
   
-          Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long are half sisters. (True)  
-          Summer Rose is Ruby’s mother. (True)  
-          Yang’s mother was still with Yang’s father. (False)  
-          Blake is a faunus. (True. That one was easy, everyone got that one)  
-          Penny is a robot. (I don’t know why I even mention this. Everyone and their dog got this one)  
-          If you did not go to a combat school, you can take an entrance exam to attend Beacon. (True)

   
Sadly on February 1, 2015, Monty Oum passed away and we were left with uncertainly about the show. Then the staff at Rooster Teeth decided to carry on with his work and carry on his legacy. We as the fans will also help carry his legacy and continue to support the show.

   
To show my support of RWBY, I decided to write down all the theories I have for RWBY Volume 3 and future RWBY Volumes. These theories are my own opinions and are meant to be fun and entertaining. If you believe I am wrong or would like to add something to these theories, let me know. I would like to start a conversion about it.


	2. RWBY Theory #1: Yang is a Half Faunus

RWBY Theory #1 (September 15, 2015): Yang is a Half Faunus  
   
At the end of RWBY Volume 2, we were given an extra scene at the end of the credits. It showed Yang walking in the middle of the night towards the Beacon statue with the mysterious woman in red with a Grimm mask waiting for Yang.  
   
“Who are you?” Yang asked  
   
The woman took her mask off, revealing red eyes and a face similar to Yang’s face, “Yang, we have lots to talk about.”  
   
We looked back in the credits and in the order of appearances; the last name in the credits was…  
   
Raven Branwen  
   
The RWBY fandom exploded in speculation about her identify; some thought that was Summer Rose, other thought that was Ruby Rose from the future and some believe that it was Yang’s twin sister, but there was one theory that has more support from the RWBY fandom.   
   
That Raven Branwen is Yang’s birth mother.  
   
For the most part, I agree with that theory and came up with many evidences supporting that theory, but another theory came to light when I was researching on Raven and with a small group fans also supporting this theory, it become more promising.  
   
That theory is that Yang is a half Faunus.  
   
Half Faunus’ do exist in the world of RWBY as confirm by Monty Oum, Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross themselves. On August 21, 2014, they did a livestream of a Q&A for RWBY after the first four episode of Vol. 2 called RWBY Livestream. Fans could tweet questions or write in the comments in the Rooster Teeth journal entry when the livestream was announces. In the video, at the 22:23 mark; someone tweeted, “Can humans and faunus’ interbreed?”  
   
The answer is yes, humans and faunus’ can interbreed and Monty dropped a hint of that we may have seen them already. This could mean that from the beginning to the fourth episode of RWBY Vol. 2, we saw a character who is a half faunus and I believe that person is Yang Xiao Long. Also, this video has Kara Eberle falling on top of Arryn Zech at 36:57, Kara is so clumsy.  
   
Before I get into the details on how I came with the idea on Yang’s being a half faunus, I need to list out the assumptions I have to support it, but should any of these assumptions fall though. So will this theory on Yang.  
   
The assumptions are;  
   
Raven Branwen and Qrow are brother and sisters  
Raven Branwen is Yang’s mother.  
Raven Branwen and Qrow are faunus’  
   
In Vol. 2 episode 6, “Burning the Candle”, when Yang is trying to convince Blake to slow down, Yang talks about her parents. Yang’s parents were a Huntsmen and Huntress team together consist of Yang’s mother, her father; Tai Yang, Summer Rose and Qrow. It is confirmed that Qrow is the uncle of Yang and Ruby, but we are unsure who is Qrow’s brother. It is possible that Qrow is the brother of Summer or Tai, but I find it highly unlikely as they would probably would have mention it already.  
   
I believe that Yang’s mother and Qrow are siblings and Raven Branwen is the mother. On November 10, 2013, on the RWBY Wikia site, Wikia account user under the named Montyoum made an edit on the Qrow page that Qrow’s full name is Qrow Branwen, but this information is unverified and the Wikia account, Montyoum is unconfirmed to be Monty Oum. Although, that account was made in 2008 before creation of the RWBY Wikia site, so there is a good possible that is him.   
   
When the episode 12, “Breach” came out on October 30, 2014, that mysterious woman is credited as Raven Branwen and I find it hard to believe that the last name of Branwen is coincident for Qrow. Also the meaning of the Branwen means “blessed raven,” so Qrow and Raven are connected by a bird motif by first and last name, thus enforcing the idea that they are siblings.  
   
Finally, the assumption that Raven and Qrow are faunus’ and therefore, Yang Xiao Long is a half faunus. When Raven unmasked her herself, everyone came up with their theories, but some of us looked deeper into the character. We started to analyze and question more about Raven. There were two questions that appealed to me more than the others; why did Raven appeared on the train to save Yang and why is she wearing a grimm mask?  
   
That grimm mask was the key to my theory and how Yang is a more developed character than we thought. In the RWBY universe, there is one organization that is known to wear grimm mask, the White Fang. As we know, the White Fang are a group of faunus’ terrorist using violence to attain their goals, but the key point of this fact is that the White Fang is mostly, if not, are all faunus’ members. Raven had a grimm mask, which means that Raven could likely be a member of the White Fang and most likely be a faunus. There is the idea that Raven’s mask is not a grimm mask and not part of the White Fang, but if my theory is correct; it does help explain why she appeared on the train to save Yang.   
   
If Raven is part of the White Fang, she would know about plans the White Fang would develop, especially that Raven is a trained Huntress, and therefore, she would be a high ranking member of the Fang. Since Team RWBY interfere with the White Fang’s plans twice prior to the Mountain Glenn incident, the Fang would have investigate who was causing trouble and Raven would have learned that her daughter, Yang, was part of the team causing the trouble. So Raven would naturally have kept an eye Yang, but would probably not tell the other White Fang members to keep Yang safe.  
   
Also, if Raven is a faunus, it would give a reason why she left her family shortly after Yang was born. The faunus despite having laws and rights for equality, they still haven’t been accepted from sociality and Raven, as a faunus would sympathize with White Fang. Raven might have be part of the change that caused the White Fang to become peaceful protesters to violent terrorist. The new ways of the White Fang would have not been accepted by Raven’s teammates and as a mother; she would not let Yang be part of that. So Raven left her family, to fight for equality for faunus’ everywhere and to do anything to build a better world for her half faunus daughter.  
   
When Yang Xiao Long first appeared, we saw a beautiful, Goldie locks girl who love to have fun and get into fights. Now she is Yang, the half faunus huntress-in-training of Team RWBY, searching for her birth mother, Raven Branwen. The mother, as faunus, wanted her kind to be accepted, but didn’t support how peaceful protesting were making slow changes. So she left her teammate Summer, left her brother Qrow, left her husband Tai and left her daughter Yang to join the White Fang to change the ways that the faunus’ are treated no matter what the cost. Most teenagers would grow up to be troublemakers, because all of this. Despite all of this, Yang did not become one, mostly, and Yang became a loving, protective step sister, pun making huntress-in-training at Beacon. At first, Yang had not much character to her when Vol. 1 came out, but as a half faunus she is one of the most in depth characters in the show.


	3. RWBY Theory #2 (October 2015): LGBT Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My theory on who is going to be the LGBT character.

Every since Monty said there will be a LGBT character/characters on RWBY, the fans cheered in rejoice. We would finally get a LGBT character in a show not for a teen and older audience, but a show for the younger audience that can be exposed to LGBT characters and situations and show that it isn’t an immoral subject. The most interesting part of this is that how Monty was going to introduce the character/characters. Monty and many other members of the staff express wanting a LGBT character, but didn’t want to shoehorn it in the series as the idea having one didn’t occur to them until probably after RWBY Vol.1.  
   
What Monty wanted to do as express in the interview (RWBY After Show w/ Monty Oum Volume 2 Chapters 1 and 2 "Best Day Ever; Welcome To Beacon" | AfterBuzz, at the 49:26 mark) about the LGBT character, was to show the character discover themselves as one and go through the series understanding more about themselves.  
   
I quote from Monty from that AfterBuzz interview;  
   
“Sure. Absolutely. The best part about that is, you know, maybe they're there now because they're kids. We're on a path to try and help them discover themselves, so, I mean, I don't even think we need to make that decision right away because as we write these characters, we learn about them and help them figure themselves out. They're very real to us.  
We're definitely not opposed to it. I--a lot of us are for it, even. I have some cast members and some crew members who are like 'this would be really cool' but the thing is we can't just shove it out there. It has to be earned, which is the better way to do it, and a lot of these characters we try and look at them outside of their genders. We'll want to do what's natural for them and best.”  
   
I believe this was a good move on Monty and as it will make a better story telling element. Now the question is who is going to be the LGBT character.  
   
My theory is that it is going to be two characters and they are Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna.  
   
Yes, I am saying Bumble Bee will become a thing and no, I am not saying this as fan who wants to put characters together as couple, I am more a fan of Ruby and Weiss (White Rose, Ice Flower, Red Snow.)  
   
So when it was announce of a LGBT character being placed in the series, I put aside my fan bias ideas and thought hard about it. Who was most likely to discover themselves as one as the series goes on?  
   
The only assumption I have is;  
   
\- The LBGT character is someone we seen and know their personality up to now (RWBY Vol.1 and Vol. 2)  
   
If the character comes from outside Vol.1 and Vol.2, my theory will break.  
   
Using what I learned from the characters from RWBY, interviews from the staff and storytelling logic, I did processes of elimination. First, I don’t’ believe the character will be a transgender. Transgender characters are often made near the beginning of the story or shoehorn in later, which the shoehorn can’t be done now in RWBY as the series started and it won’t follow what Monty promised. A character becoming a transgender without shifting the original focus of the show is very hard to do and I don’t think it will be done with RWBY. Don’t get me wrong, it can be done, but it will be very difficult for RWBY.  
   
Now to determine the LGBT character, I started to eliminate possibilities that have the lowest chance of happening in RWBY. So Monty mentions they were kids, so the character won’t be adults and by the Monty’s quote, the character seem like someone who we will connect with. Therefore, the character will most likely not be a villain as most storytelling doesn’t have the audience connect with the villains. There is chance is could be, but the way how the direction of the show is going, I don’t see it happening.  
   
That leaves Team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, CFVY and Penny. I am going to eliminate Penny right away, as I believe the chances of that happening is low. The reason I say this is that looking at Penny’s character in depth, she has already so much story going on with her and adding this will make this too much character development for her. Penny is based off of Pinocchio, so in RWBY she is an android that can generate an Aura, in another words, she a ROBOT WITH A SOUL! That in its self is a big character element for her and she is living proof that the world of RWBY can create artificial humans or faunas’. Not only that, they tack on that Penny is basically a baby, and is learning society, human and faunas behaviours, morality and everything that makes a person, a person. Also she will have conflict with what General Ironwood tells her what the world is and what she learned about the world. So Penny already has a lot of character development and story to go through, so I highly doubt she will be the LGBT character.  
   
The next characters I have removed from the list are Team SSSN and Team CFVY. Sage and Scarlet of SSSN as of writing of this theory are characters that I don’t about and little is known about them. So I can’t say if they will be a LBGT character or not and the same could say about Team CFVY. Each of these characters are very difficult to determine, so my assumption is that they are not going to be LGBT, but there is a chance they could be in the future when more known about them. As for Sun and Neptune, their personalities as of Volume 1 and 2 show no signs of being a LBGT character. This could change in the future, but as of now they are predominant straight males as they are trying to start a relationship with their opposite genders. Having examples with Sun trying to woo Blake, with moderate success, and Neptune with a very high chances of starting a relationship with Weiss. Yes, Arctic Ocean could be actually thing.  
   
This leaves Team RWBY and Team JNPR to analysis for this theory. To help narrow this down, I am going to add this story element. I believe there will be two LBGT characters and they will form a relationship with each other. To show a positive light on the LGBT community and to show the characters growing up and discovering themselves, they most likely would portray this relationship in the series. Most people who discovers themselves as gay, lesbian or bisexual do so, because they found out they are attached to their same gender and will try to form relationships with same gender to see if they are or not. Now this not the case that happens all the time, but it is a common case and as this did happen to someone close to me. Of course it did also involve them hiding the fact for many years, going to therapy and meeting other gay people before the dating happen to determine they were a gay/lesbian. There is possible chance of one character becoming a LBGT character and the person they like rejects them, but still remains friends afterwards. I believe there might be a better scenario if the characters were to become a couple as I will explain later.  
   
As for Team JNPR, I don’t think any members will be a gay or lesbian character do to obvious reasons in the series. With Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, the story is going with them having a relationship in the near future, as it was being building up for two volumes and if they don’t, I will be very surprised. Also, can someone smack Jaune across the head and give him a clue about Pyrrha? There is a beautifully, talented, strong, kind woman who is into you and you don’t have a problem with her, so go for it. You won’t get another chance like this.  
   
Now for Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, and why I think they are not going to be gay/lesbian characters for obvious reasons. Yes, they are currently good childhood friends and yes, they said they are just good friend with a good possibility they just stay as friends for the rest of their lives, but I just find it hard to believe that they won’t explore a romance relationship in the near future. Looking at the core character of Ren and Nora as described by Miles and Kerry in many interviews and the DVD commentary of RWBY Vol. 1, they said that Ren and Nora are people that share a one energy pool and Nora takes all of it. Nora also has a personality of being loud, hyperactivity, uncontrollable and having a minor (hopefully only thought about and not acted upon) murderous intend against people she doesn’t like and usually these are the people who we can only tolerate in small doses, but for Ren, he shrugs it off. Ren as evident in the series is probably the only one who can handle Nora 24/7 and does enjoy being in her company, for the most part. I can image that Nora in her childhood had no friends, because of her personality and Ren was the only one who came to her and became friends with her. With a bond as strong as theirs, I couldn’t see them of not starting a relationship.  
   
To breakdown Team RWBY, I asked myself a question that even Lindsay Jones asked everyone about the characters in relationships; “Does this makes sense?”  
   
As much as I hate to torpedo my favourite ship and it hurts to say it, White Rose (Ruby and Weiss) will not work. To get the hurt over faster, I will start with Ruby Rose and why she will not be a lesbian or bisexual character. Looking at the personality of Ruby, is the embodiment of innocents, she native and willing to accept people for who they are and because of that, she mostly likely sees thing in black and white. That view gives her a narrow sight and that transfers to her goals in life. She wants to be like her mother, a huntress to help people and right the wrongs like the heroes in her stories. This is probably why she is so socially awkward, she is so goal driven to become a huntress, she barely had anytime to make friends and to the point where she okay being by herself. At this point, I think Ruby Rose is an asexual person and could be the LGBT character of the series. Yes, she could change her views in life later in the series, but still doesn’t change the fact she could be okay not being in a relationship in her life.  
   
As for Weiss Schnee, her personality is the heiress with a little rebellion in her; style with her off center pony tail and wanting to become a Huntress. Most people believe that Weiss could be a bisexual or lesbian, because of her up bring of her strict traditions and family. The restricting of traditions and family would cause Weiss to want to break free from that, rebel against them and be someone who she wants to be, thus discovering herself as she goes through Beacon. This concept would make sense, it is a good character building for Weiss and I would be all for it, but this is not how Weiss’ character is.  
   
She is not rebelling against traditions and family, she is rebelling against one person; her father. In the episode, “Search and Destroy” and the “Mountain Glenn,” Weiss talks about her father operating the Schnee Dust Company in a very moral grey area and basically ruining the family name. The problems in her family may have come before Weiss’ father took control of the company, but the major problems took place when he took control. Weiss wanted to up hold her family’s name and when she discovered she could be a fighter, she wanted to be a Huntress. As a Huntress, she would able to become stronger as a person, repair the damage her father did to the family name and maybe take control the Schnee Dust company to make things right again. Of course doing her duties as Huntress takes precedent before her goals, but never less, they are goals she wants to complete.  
   
This means she still holds value in her family and traditional up bringing and when you still believe in old tradition values, being bisexual or gay is frown upon. Now society in Remnant could be accepting of the LGBT community and the Schnee family could tolerate the LGBT, but that’s it, tolerate it. Weiss would be the same; she wouldn’t care about another people being gay, but wouldn’t consider being one. With this background of Weiss, it would not make sense that she would be gay.  
   
This leaves us the last two members of Team RWBY and the two characters who I think will be the LGBT characters, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna. Individually as a gay or bisexual character, no, but when I asked myself does this make sense as them as a couple? The answer I came up with is yes, as a couple they would make sense. I believe that over time in the series, Blake and Yang will grow closer together and then they will have feelings for each other. When both Blake and Yang first met, they didn’t get along very well, but when they met again in the Emerald Forest to form partners, they instantly connected and formed a strong bond. This is reinforce by Monty when he describe them in the RWBY Vol.1 DVD commentary; during the fight with the Nevermore, Blake did her attack/recon on the Grimm and reported back to the team, more specifically she reported to Yang. Miles Luna also in the DVD commentary describes the relationship of Team RWBY in the early stages as partners contrast to each other, Ruby and Weiss would buttheads with each other and Blake and Yang would get along flawlessly most of the time.  
   
To help to further the point that Blake and Yang would be a couple, I will explain what they bring to each other in a good relationship. Blake was a member of the White Fang since she was little, so her childhood was not like other peoples and being a Faunus, she dealt with a lot of racism. When Blake went to Beacon, Yang and the other members of Team RWBY got Blake to experience what it is like to be a normal girl and to be accepted by people. Yang is like a wild cannon ball, but when needed; become a mother bear and Blake is the one that is shown to keep Yang in check and at the same time, willing to put up with Yang’s silliest. Honestly, if someone than Yang did that laser pointer thing to Blake, they would find themselves hanging upside down in a tree with their pants around their ankles or get a huge yelling from Blake. I swear that never happened to me.  
   
Another point I would like to make that Blake and Yang would make sense as a couple is a minor theory I have. I believe that Adam Taurus and Blake may have a romantic relationship when they were together. Yes, Blake said that Adam was more of a mentor and they could have a very good friendship. Still Blake could have said that to hide the fact she was in a romantic relationship and she was the one who left him; this is reinforce by the fact that Blake is see often thinking about him. So if they were in a relationship, when the actions of the White Fang started escalate and Adam started to become crueller to a point where he became a beast. Blake no longer saw Adam; she saw a beast, so she left him. Blake left him, because she no longer felt safe.  
   
You can be the strongest person in the world, but you will always want to feel safe. Feeling safe is one of the major factors why people in a relationship are attracted to their partners and Yang does that very, very well. When Blake went on her solo crusade against the White Fang with the motto of “Sleep is for the weak,” Yang was the only managed to pull Blake out of it and reminder Blake that there are people who care about you, that Yang cares about her and that it is okay, we will keep you safe. That is something Blake hasn’t probably felt in a very long time.  
   
There is the question about Sun and Blake, I believe that they will start a relationship together, but they will eventually break up. Right now they are shown to be attracted to each other and they can bring happiest to each other; they have the makings of being a good couple. Unfortunately I don’t think their personalities would make their relationship last long and Blake will be the one who realizes that Sun can’t fulfill Blake’s needs in a relationship. Sun has a fun personality; he has brought joy to Blake’s life and showed that Blake is attractive women, but there is something that Sun can’t fulfill. That is to bring the seriousness and maturity to a level where Blake needs it, something that Yang has shown before. So at the end of the day, they realize their relationship couldn’t go any further and after that, I believe they will remain good friends.  
   
Another minor theory I have, which also will make an interest story element to RWBY is a love triangle; a Blake, Yang and Adam love triangle. If it is true that Blake and Adam used to be in relationship, then Blake could still have feelings for Adam and when she starts to have feelings for Yang; Blake will be torn between them, especially if Yang and Adam get into a fight. This would create a very good conflict that the characters would have to overcome and I would think the fans of the series would enjoy.  
   
Bumblebee is the one couple in the LGBT situation that would make sense, but I much as I hate to torpedo the ship again, there is high chance that Miles and Kerry will not do a LBGT character for RWBY.  
   
Even though Monty said that a LBGT character is highly possible for RWBY, it is Miles, Kerry and Gray who have control over the series. Since Monty’s passing, the team decided to carry on the series to honour Monty and that is a huge responsibility to make sure that they don’t disgrace the series. Trying to add a LGBT character into the series, especially a series that have a very wide audience, is very hard to do and even more so when they are trying to do it right. The series already had some backlash with the scenes with Blake and Yang in the classroom in episode 6, “Burning the Candle” and them dancing in episode 7, “Dance Dance Infiltration.” Some people were yelling that was “queer baiting” and there were some problems in the same episode with Weiss, Jaune and Neptune with the whole “you can have her thing.”  
   
RWBY would be a pioneer with this type of general audience if they try to do a LGBT character, but they would be under a microscope, so they will have pressure to do this right and even more so to keep with Monty’s wishes. So if the production crew of RWBY decides to not go ahead with the LGBT characters, I will not blame them. Even I thought that the Rooster Teeth team wouldn’t do it before Monty made that statement in the interview, because the backlash on this topic can be intense. That being said, if RWBY do decides to add the LGBT character to the series, I will fully support them and everyone should do too, because no matter what, if it turns bad or good; they should be not condemn for trying to do what other people are afraid to do.  
   
If it does come to light, I believe Blake and Yang will be LGBT characters as they mature through their life and learned more about themselves. Blake and Yang would bring to develop feelings for each other, but would not realize it at first. Blake would starts dating Sun and when they realize that it would not work, they will go back to being friends. After that, Blake and Yang will learn their feeling for each other and they will try a romantic relationship together. Yang would give Blake the enjoyment, the comfort and make her feel safe in life and Blake would keep Yang focus, in check and be a partner to Yang in life. Out of all the characters in RWBY, Yang and Blake have more emotional connections to each other; they work well with each other and out of all the couples that could be in RWBY, Yang and Blake; Bumblebee would be one of them that would make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to wait after RWBY Vol. 3 is done before continuing. Until then I might do something else for RWBY.


End file.
